Wires
by Pink Anon
Summary: 5/5 - Wonderwall Continuity. Blues sucks at keeping up with repairs. Turns out he really sucks at making it easy for Rock. Bluesrock, oneshot, I don't even know if it's smut or not.


i wrote this for x b/c they're cool and won my 100 follower giveaway a forever ago. it's like robot sex but not really.

* * *

Blues's chest is open, the panel hanging on hinges that definitely need to be greased. Rock tells himself he'll do it later, before he finishes. Instead he's got other things to worry about— like this mess of wires, each one loose or frayed. He's got replacement cords ready, and while he's no Doctor Light, he's definitely used to this sort of repair work. This is what he was initially created for, after all.

He picks up a pair of pliers. "You should probably disable your pain receptors," Rock says, poking his hands into Blues's open chest.

Adjusting his scarf, Blues shifts on the repair bench, the shape of his eyes almost visible behind his shades. "I'll be fiiii—" His fists clench and he gasps for breath, but Rock's disabled his ability to breathe. There's no need to try to cool himself down when his insides are exposed, after all.

"Are you sure?" Rock pries the wire free, then reaches for a replacement. "…Your core's really hot. I'm surprised some of these haven't fused onto your circuit board entirely…"

Blues makes a sound that could either be a sardonic chuckle or a grunt of pain. "I'm born lucky, I think."

"Lucky indeed…" He attaches the wire, then goes for another. "You should probably be shut down for this…" He looks up at Blues; the older robot has his upper lip raised and nose wrinkled. "I mean it. I know you don't trust Father, but you can definitely trust me."

"I don't need to shut down."

Rock sucks in his lips and raises his brows. "Have it your way." He goes back to pulling wires. He tugs and suddenly Blues lets out a low whine. Rock glares up at him. "I told you to turn your pain receptors."

Blues pulls his scarf up over his face. "It doesn't hurt," he asserts. "R-Really. Keep going."

Rock huffs and shakes his head. "I swear, you are ___impossible_." He tugs again; this one's really jammed in, so it's hard to pull without a bit of manpower. Blues makes that noise again, though Rock ignores it this time.

"S-Slow down. Not so fast— on that one—" He squirms again, almost causing Rock to rip it out and with it part of Blues's motherboard.

Rock slams a hand down on the upper lips of Blues's chest. "Can you keep still? Disable it, and maybe it won't hurt."

"It ___doesn't__!_"

"Then what are you—" Oh. ___Oh_. "…That's the sensory wire, isn't it?"

"You say it so blandly," Blues complains, pulling his scarf up a little higher.

Rock raises a brow and tugs on the wire, making Blues writhe again. "I'm repairing you, idiot. You asked me to do this."

Blues still keeps trying to breathe, one hand curled in his own hair and the other running up the arm pushing him down into the table. "If I recalled correctly," he says, tone lighter than usual, "you— nnggh— you said you'd force me open if I didn't let you. Quite a man about it, too."

"You're remembering wrong." It's gonna take a bit of maneuvering to get that fucking wire free, and it doesn't help that Blues keeps trying to wriggle everywhere, moaning and trying to feel up Rock's arm. Rock grinds his teeth together. "I'm going to turn you off if you don't stop."

"Mmm, n-nnoooo." Blues's legs are moving now, and Rock quickly has to pop open the control fuse just to keep him from almost rolling off the table.

"No. Really. You're going to make me break something if you don't stop."

"Aah, but it feels so ___good_—"

"Keep yourself under control, then." He tugs at the wire again and Blues almost screams. Rock pauses for a moment to tug on the collar of his shirt. He can feel his core heating up, much to his dismay. He's supposed to be working, and yet those damned emotions won't seem to stop interfering with his original purpose. He considers an override, which would be the responsible thing to do, but for one Blues would throw a fit and likely not talk for a week, and for two there's some small part of him that wants to intentionally draw this out.

He ignores that urge and uncurls the wire, pulling it free. Blues groans in disappointment, releasing Rock's arm. "I could have overloaded you," Rock says, unhooking the other end a bit easier now that Blues isn't trying to arc up into the touch. "And don't you dare tell me you can't help it. I don't think you act like this every time you get repaired."

"No," Blues says quietly, fixing his shades. "I usually deactivate my pain sensors for repairs."

"So why didn't you save us both the annoyance and do that now?"

Blues chuckles.

Rock grinds his teeth together and begins replacing the wire. This one goes a bit faster, though Blues does start making noise again— moans, whines, pleas for Rock to keep going— and for a moment Rock considers taking a break just to toy with that wire a little more. He could bring Blues to some sort of ecstasy and make him beg for Rock to stop…

Rock's common sense wins out. "You did this on purpose."

"Mmmm…" Blues's hand brushes against Rock's cheek. "You're cute when you're annoyed." He shifts. "The rest will hurt, though… Guess I'll shut those down now."

Rock puffs out his cheeks. "You're _impossible_."

And Blues laughs.


End file.
